Choices
by Girl Of Hope
Summary: Based off of Vampire The Masquerade Bloodlines. Kayleen became LaCroix's errand girl, but she may like him more than both know. Nines saved her, but no one knows why. Is this whole mess something huge? Rating for violence and swearing.


Kayleen's POV

My body felt like it was on fire from the inside and I knew there was nothing I could do. My body couldn't move, not even an inch or a twitch of my finger, and everything was numbed to make matters worse.

It had seemed like hours before all of the pain had subsided (perhaps it had been) and gave way to an almost peaceful mind. Almost, being the key word!

There was still a thick opaque cloud in my head, dreams never came and when waking in consciousness I tried to remember what happened. Nothing. I couldn't remember anything that had happened to me to cause the fire burning inside or suddenly having memory loss.

The only thing I could remember was waking up in the crappy apartment I was in, with various items scattered around the room. I sat upright, looking at the man who sat on a chair across from me, with a smirk on his face.

I never had a chance to ask what was happening, just as I was about to open my mouth two men ended the room attacking us. Everything went black again.

A stake to the heart should have killed any human, but when it had been pulled from my heart I found that my hands were tied behind my back as I kneeled on the floor. Above me, two men standing at probably six feet; one was beside the man beside me on my right. On my left two men entered, one was extremely tall, the other was much shorter with blond hair. He at least had a nice looking face and a perfect voice to match, an British accent.

He talked on about something that I didn't want to listen to. I had barely taken into account that we were in a massive theatre with about ten people in the crowd. Had this man, who I heard refer to himself as 'Prince' (whatever the hell that was in this meaning), really expected me to suddenly wake up with no memory of what happened and listen to what he talked about?

I hadn't listened until I saw a man suddenly stand up, silencing the blond hair who had been talking.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" The man said. I held my breath, but I felt no need to hold it. He had been held back by a couple of people by him, turning the attention of every person in the room.

"If Mr Rodriguez would let me finish." The blond man turned his head to the side, almost like he was going to look back at me, then choose his words carefully.

"I have decided to let this childe go, they will be instructed of our kind and the ways of life." I sighed heavily and my head dropped in relief. He then proceeded to excuse everyone.

Everyone had left soon after, leaving me and the blond hair alone. I stood up and for a short while I didn't know if I should have left, until he started to speak again.

"Your Sires tragic death, I apologise. But there are strict codes of conduct that we must all... Adhere to." The man began to walk and I trailed behind him. "You will be sent to Santa Monica. This is your trial."

I stepped outside quickly and wondered what was happening. I still had no clue what was going on. In an alleyway where I was, I looked around to see a man leaning on the wall on the left side of me. Cautiously I approached him.

"What a scene man! They just sent you out here with no clue." He laughed and I suddenly wished I hadn't seen him. He knew something I didn't.

"I'm Jack. That's all you really need to know about me. How about you let me show you the ropes?" I nodded slowly and the man laughed again.

"It's about time you learnt how to feed." He pointed to the corner behind me as I looked in the direction. "Around that corner is a guy who can't find his car. Just sneak up on him and don't worry about if you weren't the captain of the wrestling team in High School or something, it'll come so naturally you'll think you've done it thousands of times. But here's an important thing; don't drain 'em dry!"

I did what Jack said, filling myself of just enough blood while not draining the victim dry. It really felt good. I thought it would be easy to get used to.


End file.
